The Bet
by The QAS
Summary: Rachel bets Marco that she can go longer without shopping, than Marco can go with no video games! Who will win?
1. Prologue

Four out of the six Animorphs were in Cassie's barn.

"Has anyone seen Marco or Rachel?"

"Nope."

"Cassie, did you call them?" asked Jake.

"Yes."

((It is very unlike Rachel, be late for a meeting.))

"Well, I'm sure she has a very good reason for not being here, after all Rachel's always up for a mission."

"Hey guys!" Rachel came into the barn carrying about a dozen different shopping bags. "Sorry I'm a few minutes late."

"We've been waiting here for two hours."

"Wow, that time already!"

"Rachel where were you?" Jake demanded.

"Well if you must know, _mother_, I was shopping with Melissa."

"But I called you and you said that you were on it!"

"I was. But then Melissa called and said that there was this sale at GAP, and I couldn't miss it! Melissa and I have barely spent any time together since you-know-what happened. And so there we were, and I was thinking that I'll just buy one pair of shoes, but then, I saw this adorable top that was 70 percent off! And this skirt that matched perfectly! And then,-"

"I get it!"

"Hey, where's Marco?"

"That's not the point, Rachel-"

"Hey, what up my peeps?" Marco asked coming in. "I just beat my high score at the arcade!"

((What are peeps?)) Ax wondered.

"That's it! Everybody, GO HOME NOW!!!" Jake's face was red now, he wasn't usually much of shouter, so it startled everyone but they turned to leave (except for Cassie, because it was her house lol.)

Jake put his hand on Marco and Rachel's shoulders. "Not you two. Look, I'm really upset with you guys, this isn't the first meeting you've been late for."

"I'm sorry Jake," Rachel muttered, "it's just...GAP..."

"Yeah, Xena couldn't go a day without shopping!"

Rachel made a face. "I could too! And much longer than that! Unlike you who couldn't go a day without your poor widdle widdiwo gawmes?" she mocked.

"Okay," Jake said, "not what I meant-"

But they weren't intrested in listening.

"I bet that I could go way longer without video games, then you could without shopping!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Unless you want to chicken out? Bock, bock, bock, bock!" Marco made chicken noises.

"Fine, but if I win we go for a day of dress shopping. And _you_ have to be the model."

"Fine, but when I win, you have announce to the school, that I'm the cutest, smartest, handsomest, funniest, boy in the whole school."

"Fine!" They shook on it.

Jake moaned, he knew long before it began, that things were going to get really, really ugly...

* * *

**Ooh, Marco verses Rachel! Who'll win? **

**Any ideas? Thoughts? Critism? **

**Let me know! **

**Please leave a review! ;) **

**P.S. I don't own Animorphs **

~ The QAS


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, thanx a ton 4 the reviews! **

Marco gathered his stuff for class. Their science teacher was not going to be happy when he was late for his class _again_.

It was Monday, the day after the bet was made. Marco, like most kids, had never been a huge fan of Mondays. And, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was a little worried about getting beaten by a girl.

_Not a girl,_ he told himself, _it's Rachel!_ He sniggered at his own joke.

Marco closed his locker door.

"Hi, Marco!"

"YAH!" startled, Marco threw his stuff in the air. "Jordan?"

The sixth grader giggled. "Did I scare you?"

"No," Marco lied.

Jordan bent down to help him pick up his stuff. "Is this your notebook?"

"Yeah."

"Then how come there's no notes in it?"

"Give me that," Marco yanked it out of Jordan's hands.

But she pulled it back. "Umm...why is there a doodle of Mr. Chapman getting eaten by a gorilla?"

Marco ignored her question. "Thanks for helping me pick up my stuff."

"No problem," Jordan blushed, "see you around."

"Bye."

Jordan turned to leave, but Marco suddenly called, "Wait!"

Bewildered, Jordan looked back. "Yes?"

"Uh...can you do me a favor?"

Jordan crossed her arms. "Let me guess...this is about the bet you're having with my sister."

Marco's mouth dropped open. "How'd you know?"

"She told me last night, duh!"

"Oh."

"Anyway, don't worry, I'm on your side."

"You are?"

"Yeah, anything to annoy Rachel! So if you want, I can talk about shopping to her and maybe she'll crack."

"Thanks, that'd be great."

"Alright. And Marco?"

"What?"

"You look cute when you scream."

"What?!"

Jordan's face turned bright red. "Never mind!" she said quickly, and with that, she was off.

* * *

**Sorry this one was short, I just thought it was cute. Anyway, please leave a review! **

**~The QAS**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, they really mean a lot to me! :)**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time :P**

**

* * *

**"Mommy," Jordan said in a very sweet voice. "I need new shoes. Can we go shopping for them tomarrow?"

Naomi looked up from her paper work, she had three cases to work on. "I'm sorry, Honey, I'm really busy now. Why don't you haave Rachel take you, aand bring Sarah, too. She's long grown out her shoes."

Jordan lit up. "Thanks, Mom! You're the best! I'll go tell Rachel right now!" she ran up the stairs.

_She is so up to something,_ thought Naomi.

"Rachel! Rachel!"

"Jordan, what are you doing in my room?"

"Mommy says that you have to take me and Sarah shopping tomarrow."

"What? Hold on," Rachel ran downstairs. "Mom! Mom!"

"What is it, Rachel?"

"I can't take Jordan and Sarah shopping! Melissa, Cassie, and I are going to see that new movie! We've been planning this for weeks, I can't take them!"

"Fine, you can bring them too, you should still have time to see the movie."

"No!" Rachel whinned. "Why can't you take them?"

"Because I'm very busy. And what's the problem? You love the mall! You can buy something for yourself if you want, I hear those new flip-flops are in."

"Um...I don't think so. But mom I really-"

"I don't want to hear it, Rachel. You are going with them, and that is my final word."

* * *

"Now, remember guys, no matter what, I can't buy anything."

"Okay, but why can't you buy anything?" Melissa asked. "I thought you were so excited about those flip-flops."

"It's because she's having a bet with Marco," Cassie explained.

"Marco?" Melissa snorted, "you that short kid who always hangs out with Jake, and keeps repeating the same jokes over and over again?"

"Yep, that's him, alright."

"Ra-CHEL! Slow down!" Sarah complained.

"You slow-up!" Jordan said.

"I'm trying not to step on the white squares!"

"Sarah, you can play your tile game later. The sooner we do this, the sooner we get out of here, and the sooner we get out of here, the sooner we see the movie, and the sooner we see the movie-"

"Rachel!" Sarah ran up to the display window. "It's My Little Pony! I didn't get this one yet! Can I have it Rachel, please?"

The little TV played that extremely annoying theme song. "My little pony, my little pony. There's so sweet. My baby's so swee-eet. My little pony, my little pony. You'll always be in my heart."

As it started to replay again, Rachel walked the other way. Maybe another time, Sarah."

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed, banging her fists on the glass window. "MY LITTLE PONY! I WANT MY LITTLE PONY!"

"Uh...Rachel?" Melissa said.

"What?"

"People are staring."

"Great. Sarah, let's go."

"NO!" she said stubbornly, planting her feet firmly on the ground and crossing her arms. "I hate you! You're the meaniest sister in the whole world!""

"I'll get you and Jordan ice cream!"

"Yay! I love you, Rachel!" she ran up and hugged her. "You're the best sister in the whole world!"

Rachel had feeling this was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

**Coming up next, Rachel sees the flip-flops, will she be able to hold herself back? **

**Find out, next! **

**Review, and I'll update quicker!**


	4. Chapter 3

"How much longer?" Sarah whined.

"Sarah, we've been waiting in line for two minutes."

"But I'm hungry!"

Great, now people were staring again.

"Hey, buddy," Rachel said to the guy in front of her. "Pick a flavor and move it. Some of us actually have lives here."

The guy turned around to see who was talking to him. It was no more than a little girl. "Oh, aren't you so cute? Who's so cute-" he stopped. Was she _growling_ at him? And something about the look in her eyes scared him. He didn't know what it was, but this girl was not to be messed with. "Uh...nevermind," he said to the man taking his order, and he quickly ran away.

"Rachel...are you sure that was necessary?" Cassie whispered.

Rachel just smiled.

Cassie shuddered. No wonder that guy fled.

* * *

"But I wanted strawberry!"

"Then why did you say you wanted cookies and cream?"

"Because I thought I just getting a cone. Cookies and cream tastes better on a cone. Strawberry tastes better in a cup," Sarah stated matter-a-factly.

"It doesn't matter they all taste the same. Now are you going to eat it?"

"No! It's gross!"

"Okay, then it's going in the garbadge..." Rachel headed for the trash can.

"NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. "That's mine!"

"But you said you weren't going to eat it."

"Give it! I want ice cream."

Rachel gave it back to her. Sarah pouted and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"What's wrong now?"

"It's disgusting. I wanted vanilla."

"But I thought you wanted strawberry."

"Well now I want vanilla!"

"If she doesn't want it can I eat it?" asked Melissa hopefully.

Everyone stopped arguing to stare at her.

Melissa blushed slightly. "What? My dad doesn't let me have sweets."

"No offense, Melissa," Jordan said, "but your dad is horrible."

Melissa made a face.

They were interrupted by Sarah. "I. Want. Vanilla."

"Too. Bad."

"AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Sarah knocked over a table with a single kick.

People came over to watch the show.

"We should've never let her take karate," whispered Jordan. Rachel nodded.

Sarah continued to break things and scream. _We seriously need to get that girl to a counslor_, thought Rachel.

* * *

A couple kicks, screams, and bloody noses later, they were kicked out of the ice cream shop.

"Thanks a lot, Sarah," Jordan said, "now I don't get my ice cream!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Actually it is."

"Hey look!" Rachel said, changing the subject. "We're here."

They stepped inside the kid's shoe store.

"Sarah, you can pick out any shoes you like."

"YAY!" Sarah ran right into the iles, knocking over countless pairs of shoes.

* * *

She came back a few minutes later. A man was measuring Jordan's feet. "I want these," she announced loudly enough for the whole store to hear.

Rachel went through the pile. "Uh...Sarah? Did you pick anything that wasn't pink of purple?"

"Yes. This one in white with yellow flowers."

* * *

Nothing fit Jordan at the kid's store, so they went to the one for teens where Rachel shopped too. Then, she saw it.

"Oh my god," Rachel breathed. They were here! The flip flops! She had to get them! _Wait, get a hold of yourself, Rachel. You can't buy them._ But the were just so tempting. It was just a pair of flip flops, it was **the** pair of flip flops. And she knew that they were too cute to just ignore. She knew she had to get them or she would die!

* * *

**Dun...dun...dun... **

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

When Peter arrived home that afternoon, he knew something was wrong. His son Marco was sitting at the kitchen table doing homework. Marco, actually doing homework? Is that even possible?

"Hey, dad," Marco muttered as he walked in.

"Are you feeling alright Marco?" Peter asked.

He shrugged. "Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, son."

"Okay. I'm kinda having a bet with this girl in our grade. Rachel, Jake's cousin. And our deal is we're gonna see if I can go longer without video games than she can without shopping. And since our cable's out, I'm bored. So I was wondering, what exactly did you do for fun in the olden days when you were a kid?"

"Marco, how old do you exactly think I am? Never mind. But you know, I wasn't a kid that long ago, we had TV too. But when I was your age I was only allowed to watch TV one a week."

Marco stared at his father wide-eyed in horror.

"But it was okay. Do you know why?" Marco shook his head. "Because I had something even more fun than television or video games. I loved to read."

Marco could not believe his ears. "Dad, I don't think you understood the question: something_ fun_."

"Marco, reading is great. It takes you anywhere you want to go. And it's better than TV because you get to use your imagination."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Marco, you don't know how much you're missing. You need to read-"

"I read!" Marco protested indignantly.

"Comic books don't count."

* * *

"Cassie, you need to buy those shoes for me!"

"What? No!"

"Why not?"

Cassie bit her lower lip. "I don't know. It just doesn't feel right. Isn't it kind of cheating?"

"How is it cheating?" Rachel demanded.

"I think the point was that you're not supposed to buy anything, and I'm pretty sure having someone buy it for you is against the rules."

"Rules? Cassie we're having a bet here! Besides, it has sequins on it!"

Cassie rolled her eyes. She tried to pull Rachel away. "Come on, Rachel."

"But it has sequins, Cassie!"

"No."

"But-"

"No, Rachel!"

"Traitor!" Rachel screamed, she turned to Melissa. "Will you buy them for me?"

Melissa shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "Um...Rachel, the thing here is...I kind of want them too..."

"Don't you dare!"

But it was too late, Melissa had already walked up to the store clerk and bought the shoes. _Her_ shoes.

"My flip-flops!" Rachel cried. "My beautiful, beautiful flip-flops!"

"I'm bored!" Sarah announced.

"Too bad."

"But _I'm bored_!"

"I said, too bad!"

"But _I'M BORED_!"

"TOO BAD!"

Sarah looked like she was about to break something, so Melissa offered to take her to the toy shore while Jordan finished up. Rachel reluctantly agreed. "But keep her away from the barbies," she warned.


End file.
